Calidez, y sólo eso
by Shianacz
Summary: Un corto con el único objetivo de mostrar un momento bonito.


Hola. Sin comentarios la verdad, lo escribí hace bastante tiempo (¿Cómo un año, quizás?) Y tanto mi ortografía como redacción han mejorado bastante desde entonces, pero no quise corregirlo para no cambiar el original. Es cortísimo, pues sólo lo hice para saciar mi sed de Yuri jajajaja.

Los guiones también fueron un error de entonces, cuando no sabía utilizar el guión largo "—".

En fin, este fic es de Patchrisa… Me gusta esa pareja por Locked Girl, aunque en realidad me gusta el trío Patchy x Marisa x Alice (o viceversa xD)

Btw, no es que sea gran fan de Touhou, pero sí me gusta lo suficiente como para haber escrito esto.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Touhou ni todos sus personajes me pertenecen. La verdad es que dudo tener la cabeza para imaginar tantos personajes distintos…

** Calidez, y sólo eso.**

Aquella noche, el silencio se extendía por todos los rincones de la enorme mansión Scarlet Devil. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y no se observaba movimiento alguno, por lo que todo se veía desierto.

Sin embargo, no había que buscar demasiado para encontrar a alguien en tan inmenso lugar… claro, si se sabía dónde buscar.

¡Patchouli! – Repentinamente, una voz femenina atravesó los pasillos oscuros, mientras una negra silueta atravesaba los cielos a una velocidad increíble, sacudiendo ligeramente los cristales de las ventanas.

La luz de la biblioteca se encontraba apagada, pero eso no impidió que la chica rubia abriese las enormes puertas de madera de una sola patada, e ingresara a paso firme a través de los enormes estantes llenos de libros, sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de ellos.

Finalmente, logró llegar a un pequeño rincón un poco apartado de los estantes, pero igualmente rodeado de cajas y montones de libros apilados en el suelo. Sentada entre todo ese papeleo, una chica de cabellos morados pasaba tranquilamente la hoja del libro que leía.

Eres demasiado ruidosa, Marisa – Habló Patchouli en una voz suave y silenciosa, sin dignarse a levantar la vista de su libro -¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Sí, sí, como sea. Patch, necesito que me prestes un libro.

Olvídalo, al menos no hasta que me traigas los últimos que te presté.

Venga, no han sido tantos, uno más no hará diferencia – La rubia se arrodilló junto a Patchouli intentando observar el libro que leía, pero ésta lo alejó de su vista.

¿No han sido tantos? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos te has llevado sin mi permiso? Sumando eso a los que te he prestado con consentimiento, deberían ser unos…

¡Vale, lo tengo! Pero es que necesito leerlo de forma urgente… ¿No podrías prestarme sólo uno más?

Lo siento. Pero si quieres puedo permitirte leerlo si no lo sacas de la biblioteca.

¿Quieres decir… quedándome a leerlo?

Sí, si no te molesta.

¡Que va! ¡Siempre he querido quedarme a leer aquí! Pero nunca pude hacerlo ya que pensé que te estaría molestando, ya sabes…

Venga, como si no me molestaras lo suficiente ya cada vez que vienes. Además, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… - Levantó la vista y observó a Marisa directamente a sus ojos miel, sonriendo- De vez en cuando es agradable tener algo de compañía, y más si es un amigo quien está contigo.

Ante tales palabras, Marisa no pudo más que sonreír y asentir enérgicamente.

Luego de que Patchouli le ayudara a encontrar el libro que buscaba, la bruja se dirigió a un pequeño rincón con una gruesa y cálida alfombra de piel con varios cojines sobre ella. Su acompañante se acomodó en uno de los sillones cercanos, y abrió el mismo grueso libro que antes estaba viendo. Marisa se lanzó sobre la alfombra, y antes de comenzar a leer, preguntó:

¿Por qué te alejas tanto?

Patchouli no respondió, y sólo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada. Marisa le sonrió y le hizo señas para que fuese a sentarse a su lado, a lo cual obedeció instantáneamente.

¿Ya estás acostumbrada a esto? – Preguntó Marisa teniendo a su amiga ya junto a ella.

¿A qué?

Leer de madrugada, con sólo una pequeña luz de farol alumbrándote, y con este frío… y la soledad…

Hm… - Suspiró levemente – Verás, cuando vives encerrada el tiempo se te pasa volando. Y aunque tengo un enorme reloj colgando sobre mi cabeza, no le presto atención, ya que siempre estoy ocupada. Duermo cuando tengo sueño, sin importarme un horario, así que hay días en que puedo pasar toda una noche en vela, como hoy. Además ya acabé acostumbrándome a esa luz, y al silencio de la soledad. Aunque he de admitir que durante el invierno me es difícil combatir el frío, sobre todo en noches como ésta, cuando la luna está llena.

Oh – Repentinamente, uno de los brazos de Marisa rodeó a la chica de cabellos morados, acercándola más hacia ella.

¡¿Qu-qué haces, Marisa? – Patchouli se había sonrojado y apartado de forma automática al momento del contacto con el brazo de la rubia. Sin embargo, ésta no se movió y sólo volvió a sonreírle.

No permitiré que sigas sintiendo ese frío que te causa la soledad, al menos no mientras yo esté aquí. Ahora ven, Patch.

Pero…

Sin peros. Además yo también tengo frío.

Para sorpresa de Patchouli, Marisa abrió las piernas de una forma muy poco femenina, e invitó a la otra chica a sentarse entre ellas.

Ni siquiera lo pienses – Patchoulli le ignoró, pero al ver que Marisa no dejaba de sonreírle, finalmente aceptó.

Sonrojada, se acomodó entre sus piernas, y Marisa pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, para mayor comodidad suya, y mayor incomodidad para Patchouli.

Ehm… ¿Marisa? –preguntó la chica de cabellos morados, al sentir tan cercana la respiración de su amiga.

¿Hm? –la aludida no dijo nada al ver que Patchouli no le respondía. Y continuó afanada en su lectura.

El enorme péndulo que colgaba en la parte trasera de la habitación no cesaba su _tic tac tic tac_, y Patchouli, que estaba más concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que en libro frente a ella, comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos por el sueño.

Cuando se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos de par en par, y miró a su lado. Marisa también se había quedado dormida.

La hechicera sonrió tímidamente, y un leve rubor se presentó en sus mejillas. Con cuidado le quitó a la rubia su sombrero característico, y lo dejó a un lado. Miró hacia fuera de la ventana, las nubes cubrían la luna llena, pero aún así se veía preciosa. Repentinamente, un suave suspiro de Marisa le hizo sobresaltar cuando el tibio aire que exhaló acarició su oreja.

Inconscientemente, se sonrojó en gran proporción, y susurró el nombre de su acompañante. Se cubrió la boca con los ojos abiertos al darse cuenta de eso, pero luego sonrió al sentir las manos de la bruja alrededor de su cintura. No podía despertarla, además ese contacto se sentía bastante bien…

Estaba tibio…

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, y con cuidado acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de Marisa. Observó una de las manos que la rodeaban, y dudó por unos instantes, pero finalmente la cogió entre las suyas.

Y de esa forma, siendo abrazada por su mejor amiga, y sujetando una de sus manos, Patchouli Knowledge se quedó dormida.

Cuando terminé de re-leerlo se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para el final, pero no quise agregar nada, para, como dije, no arruinar el original… más xD

En fin, eso sería todo. Gracias :)


End file.
